


What If: The Mummy Returns AU

by SParkie96



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: What if Imhotep doesn't die at the end of "The Mummy Returns"? What if, for some very odd reason under the guise of "doing the right thing because who the hell wants to die like that?" Rick saves Imhotep from dying at the hands of the souls of the Underworld? What if Anck-Su-Namun doesn't get devoured by ravenous scorpions? What if this was ABO?Pretty much: Rick saves Imhotep and it wholly backfires on him.Rated for Mature Themes, Language, and canon typical violence.
Relationships: Anck Su Namun/Imhotep, Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Imhotep/Rick O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a "Mummy" kick lately and had this, as well as a couple other projects floating around in my brain for a little bit. Mostly ABO related, because I'm a sucker for that. But pretty much, Rick is an Omega, Evy is a Beta, Ardeth, Jonathan, Anck/Meela and Imhotep are all Alphas. Alex is too young to present as anything. He's just a boy. 
> 
> I'll write a prequel to this later on. For now, I hope you enjoy!

In hindsight, maybe saving the evil Mummy, who not only kidnapped his mate, twice, but also tried to kill said mate again, summoned mummies, kidnapped his pup, tried to kill them  **_again_ ** with a massive tidal wave, resurrected the Scorpion King, resurrected his own dead broad,  **_twice_ ** , tried to kill Rick multiple times, and then tried to take over the world... **_twice_ ** ...wasn't the best idea. In fact, the list of Imhotep's evil misdeeds were longer than previously listed...and yet, Rick had decided at the last minute to save the man's ass. For what reason? The Omega still wasn't sure. He should want the man dead, if anything. 

And yet, here they all were; in Izzy's Dirigible on their way out of what used to be Ahm Shere, but was currently a sand volcano and…well, miles of dry sand instead of the lush and colorful oasis filled with corpses and killer monkey mummies. Rick sat with his mate and their pup on one side of the flying balloon, the family holding each other after days of being apart. Although Evy kept her eyes on Imhotep, watching cautiously. She was still very unsure of the man, which was understandable. She also looked like she was contemplating either asking him what was on his mind...or about ready to throw the man over the side of the dirigible. 

The Alpha in question sat opposite of them, watching them just as cautiously. Dark eyes scanned over the family, specifically Rick. He would narrow his eyes at Evy when they locked eyes, as though able to read whatever hostile thoughts or intents were swirling around in her mind. Or perhaps he sensed her anger as it radiated off of her in waves. 

Why had he decided against his better judgement to save the bastard? 

"<Why did you save me, O'Connell?>" Imhotep asked, raising a brow at Rick while also forgetting that the Omega could not understand him. 

Rick looked between Imhotep and his wife, unsure of what the man had said due to the fact that Rick did not know Ancient Egyptian. Evy translated for him, wondering the same thing aloud as she looked between her mate and Imhotep. She held Alex protectively to her chest, her arms tight around their little boy. 

Rick merely shrugged, "I don't know...to be completely honest. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. Despite all the trouble you’ve caused over the years, no one deserves to die like that."

Imhotep furrowed his brows at the younger man before averting his gaze, looking down at the woven basket floor they were sitting on, which had now been covered in palm leaves. He was very aware of his misdeeds, it wasn’t as if he did them without intent. He had a plan and he had intended to follow through with it. 

Now, however, he didn’t really know what he wanted to do. He was saved, given mercy by the very people he terrorized. They took pity on him because... Anck-Su-Namun left him to perish...

The Mummy sighed and looked out towards the horizon, watching as the sun hung high and bright in the clear endless blue sky, “<To what do I owe this sudden kindness? What must I do in return?>”

Evy translated for him, Rick and Jonathan, who had taken his eyes off of his treasured diamond encrusted pyramid, exchanged looks before looking back to the Alpha in question. 

“Well, don’t cause trouble.” Jonathan spoke up, polishing the diamonds with a handkerchief, “That’s a start…” 

"What he said." Rick nodded in agreement, holding his pup close, "No taking over the world and all that."

Imhotep nodded. Doing so would probably be useless anyway. What would be the point if he had no one to rule with him? Every Pharaoh needed a Queen...and his powers were still weak, having just returned to him. He may or may not be at full strength by tonight...should Anubis decide to have forgiven him.

Alex snuggled into his mother and father, relieved to finally be with them after being apart for days. Evy laid her head against his as she and Rick rocked him back and forth slowly and soothingly. Rick did the same, purring and nuzzling his pup and then his mate, unaware of the eyes on him as he did so.

Imhotep watched with an unreadable expression on his face, turning back to the sands below. The jealousy brewing within him was intense. He almost had what he wanted, but things fell through the cracks. His beloved had abandoned him, left him to die. After everything he had done and gone through to bring them together after all these years...their love was supposed to be true. They had made love before they had removed the only thing preventing their destiny. She was supposed to carry their child….his child...who had died within Anck-Su-Namun the night she had killed herself in Seti’s bed chambers. And when he had brought her back recently...his hopes had been renewed...and she abandoned their destiny in fear. 

How dare the O’Connells take what was rightfully his? How dare they have what he and Anck-Su-Namun were supposed to have? Why had he been denied his destiny? His happiness?

Meanwhile, Rick was relieved that the madness was over for the time being. While at the same time, he couldn’t help but acknowledge the guilt and paranoia sitting in the back of his mind. He had saved the enemy...but at what cost? Had he truly done the right thing or would this all come back to bite him in the ass? He couldn’t help but glance over at Imhotep, meeting eyes for a moment. He suddenly found himself unable to look away.

Imhotep’s gaze was... captivating. Intense. It locked Rick in...like he was paralyzed by fear...or perhaps something else. He was frozen on the spot, the world melting away around them for a moment. His heart pounded in his chest and ears, beating so deafeningly loud he couldn’t focus on calming down. He hadn’t felt this odd since...

“Everyone!” Izzy announced, breaking Rick out of his trance. “Gonna stop at this village for some grub, supplies and gas. We’re gonna have to rest here for the night!” 

Rick let out a small gasp as he was freed, eyes fluttering open and closed as he focused on his surroundings. What had just happened? What the hell was that? Taking in another breath, he looked around a moment more and let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, breakfast sounds like a good idea. What do you think?" 

"I'm starving!" Alex exclaimed dramatically.

Everyone let out their own agreements, Izzy landing the dirigible by the small town, rather than village, next to the Nile River. The village was just stirring, and everyone, minus Imhotep, was ready to go and stretch their legs in a less hostile and life-threatening environment. Rick led his pack, Izzy and Imhotep out to the village. Luckily, there were some shops just opening up, the natives there welcoming them and inviting them to come on in to eat.

So, of course they did. They went inside the closest Inn and sat at a large table, Alex looking over what the restaurant had to eat. It was all traditional Arabic foods, fish and chicken, falafel, rice, soups. They ordered a host of dishes they could just serve themselves and relax. Rick chuckled as Jonathan and Alex sampled everything, the two of them excited about the myriad of food. Though, occasionally Jonathan and Izzy bickered back and forth about sharing the Pyramid, trying to negotiate who would get what cut of the treasure. 

Rick looked over at Evy, who was now glaring daggers at Imhotep, whom Rick just noticed was staring intently at him, "Uh...everything alright?" Rick asked his mate.

“He’s staring at you. Are you up to something?” Evy asked the Mummy skeptically.

Imhotep shook his head, a faux look of shock and offense on his features, “<I am not.>” he insisted, holding his arms up defensively.

Rick raised a brow at them, "Maybe...he's still confused about why I saved him?”

Evy still looked wary, her husband doing little to ease her anxiety, “Maybe... But staring is rude.” She told the Mummy, who looked away reluctantly.

Rick kissed her temple with a smile, rubbing her arm with the one wrapped around her shoulders before digging into his own breakfast of falafel and chicken. Imhotep began to eat as well, though the man would steal glances at him when Evy wasn't looking. Evy cut up Alex’s chicken, the little boy thanking her and starting to eat. The Beta woman took her husband’s arm off her shoulders before holding his hand in hers. She leaned against him, smiling and whispering sweet things into his ear. Promises of plans for when they finally got home and could properly unwind.

Rick's face flushed at a few of the promises, the smile widening on his lips, "You're absolutely sweet, you know that?"

“I know.” Evy chuckled, kissing Rick’s cheek.

Imhotep watched them once more, Evy whispering in Rick's ear some more as they enjoyed their meal. An idea formulating in his mind. If they were so intent on taking away what was rightfully his...he would return the favor. He didn’t owe them his life...but he would play the part of indebted servant until the time was right. 

Nefertiri would suffer the same fate as her father. The same punishment that had been bestowed unwillingly on to Imhotep, he would bestow on to her. 

After breakfast was finished, and their bellies were quite full with delicious food, they went to the rented rooms above to bathe and rest before their trip back home tomorrow morning. Rick and Evy shared a brief and romantic bath, before Evy departed. She informed Rick that she had some documents to write up about their adventure, explaining that she had plans, but would tell Rick when she finally figured everything out. Climbing out of the tub, she had dried off and dressed before going to their bedroom, giving him a peck on the lips beforehand. 

The Omega laid in the tub, just soaking and relaxing his aching muscles. He laid his head back against the side, closing his eyes and covering his face with a rag to block out the light, letting his mind drift off. He was blissfully unaware of the sand that had begun pouring through the keyhole of the door. The sand began to pile into a mound and then the mound shifted and rose, becoming a figure that morphed into a human looking man. Standing by the door, Imhotep watched his prey with a smile before shape-shifting himself into Rick’s wife. He sauntered over to the tub, wrapping his arms around Rick from behind, nipping at the shell of the man’s ear. 

The Omega was a bit startled, flinching at the unexpected touch but relaxed when he saw who it was, "I thought you had documents to write up?" He asked with a chuckle, relaxing in her embrace.

“I decided spending time with you was more important than work.” Evelyn’s voice came out in a sultry purr, the spell beginning to work its magic. 

Imhotep kissed his way down Rick’s cheek and neck before pulling away. He sauntered around the tub until he stood before Rick. Lithe and nimble fingers found the hem of the loose blouse, pulling it upwards to reveal the soft and supple skin underneath as he began to strip. He hadn’t a clue about what Nefertiri’s flesh and anatomy looked like exactly, but he hoped his body would look convincing enough, combined with the magic in the air around them, to fool the Omega before him. 

Unknown to him, it seemed to be just convincing enough. The spell began to worm its way into Rick’s mind as the Omega watched in a trance. Blue eyes traced over every curve of his wife's beautiful form as she stripped. Imhotep let the blouse, pants and boots fall from the woman’s body, curls cascading down over her shoulders. He ran his hands over the pale skin of his breasts, letting them glide over his waist and hips, smiling at Rick the whole time. 

One lithe leg followed the other as he climbed into the tub, sinking into the warm water and ending up between Rick’s legs. Rick smiled as he leaned upward and kissed her, not even noticing her lower extremities. That and the clearly Alpha scent didn’t seem to register in his mind as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling “Evy’s” scent with a moan. 

Imhotep smiled, wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck and tilting his head, feeling slightly chapped lips kiss the sensitive skin of his throat. Rick was buying all of this, not even noting anything, not the cock between his wife’s legs or the Alpha scent wafting under his nose. Deciding to continue onward, Imhotep moved his hand between their bodies, finding what he was looking for between the Omega’s legs just behind his testicles. 

Rick's breathing hitched as he felt Evy touch the lips of his quivering slit, hugging and holding on to her tightly. His hips ground up against hers, a shuddery breath leaving him as she began to rub at his most intimate area. 

Imhotep chuckled at the Omega’s eagerness. He ran his fingers over the lips, then slowly inserted a few fingers. Rick let out a loud moan but Imhotep silenced him with a kiss, swallowing up the intoxicating cry as his fingers pressed deeper inside of the Omega. He pulled away briefly, shushing him in a whisper as he looked into his eyes. Imhotep leaned forward, pressing his lips to Rick’s ear and whispering the spell in Ancient Egyptian. 

Rick moaned quietly as a warmth washed over him with every word whispered by those beautiful lips. He humped against her hand, eager for more. It wasn’t registering in his brain that the words were not in English, but he found it hot and enticing that Evy spoke to him in Ancient Egyptian. 

Imhotep was going to give him more until he heard the lock of the door click out of place and the door began to open. The Egyptian dissipated from sight in a cloud of sand, blowing outward through the slates of the window shutters. In his absence, Rick was left frazzled and confused in the tub. What...what the hell was that?! Where? What? He was then left wondering if all of this had only happened in his head...but it had all felt so real! He had felt the soft skin of his wife under his arms. Her warmth against his...but...now he wasn’t so sure. He jolted upright and looked up as the door opened fully, the real Evy coming in to check on her now flushed and aroused mate.

"Rick, are you almost finished, love?" Evy asked, seemingly not noticing the retreating gust of sand and wind. 

Rick blushed bright red as he sat up, his hands between his legs as he looked around briefly before looking at her, "Uh...y-yeah....just...I don't even know how to begin to explain it.” 

She raised a brow at that, “Explain what, dear?” 

He went to speak, but his throat felt tight, unable to communicate what he was about to say to her. He couldn’t find the words that were now lost. Rick shook his head, saying that he must have dozed off during his bath. That he had a very welcomed visitor in his dream, smiling up at his beautiful wife. She leaned on the doorframe, a blush of her own on her cheeks as her arms crossed across her breasts, smiling and asking about this “dream”. 

“Why don’t you come back over here and I show you instead?” He asked in a hushed tone, making Evy giggle. 

“Why don’t we try and see if we can recreate it in the bedroom?” Evy suggested, pointing back toward their bedroom with her thumb, “The bed is quite cozy, but it needs some breaking in. That, and I’ve had more than my fair share of water the week.” 

Rick laughed at that, pulling the plug and draining the tub, standing up and grabbing his towel from the little shelf next to the tub, “What? Weren’t you a fan of the romantic water ride right before we got into Ahm Shere?” He joked, stepping out of the tub, “C’mon, was just like that boat ride through Venice.” 

Evy playfully wrinkled her nose at the memory, shaking her head with a small laugh, “You and I remember Venice very differently…” 

“Maybe,” Rick replied with a shrug, holding his towel up with one hand while encircling his arm around Evy, his free hand settling on her side, “All I remember is how I felt toward you both times.” 

“Really?” Evy asked, “Cause during our second “ride”, I was thinking about trying not to drown and hoping we would get through it.” 

“That too.” Rick said, kissing her lips as they went back to their bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

_He felt the cool breeze of the chilly yet crisp Egyptain air as he stood on the balcony of a temple, leaning against the smooth stone railing while looking out into the starry night sky. Rick wore his normal buttoned up shirt, tan chino pants and boots, but he was missing his holsters and weapons. His shirt had also been undone to just above his navel. The Omega felt confused, trying to figure out if this was a dream...or a vision...but it all felt so real. He could smell the musky wooden scent of burning torches, and feel the cool air on his face. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the townspeople below._

_...where was he?_ **_When_ ** _was he?_

_Strong arms wrapped around his waist, feeling a strong, chiseled chest press against his back, gently pushing Rick and pinning him against the railing. Rick's breath hitched in surprise, feeling someone press kisses and suckle at his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt out of the way. The body was too masculine to be Evy, and the body a bit too hard and a bit too tall to be Jonathan. Their scent was overwhelming, unfamiliar, so not Ardeth. It was foreign, but not unwelcome nor did he find himself repulsed by it._

_On the contrary, he was intrigued._

_Hips ground against his ass, feeling a throbbing cock poke at his ass through the suddenly thin material of his pants. Before Rick could question who it was behind him, he heard a husky voice whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Of course, Rick couldn't understand Ancient Egyptian, but somehow...those sweet nothings along with the grinding against his ass and kisses along his neck had Rick moaning, words caught in his throat._

_Strong hands began to wander, slipping into his shirt, the one traversing bare flesh while the other completely unbuttoned the Omega's shirt. Confident fingers walked their way up his body, pinching and teasing at the sensitive nipples and pecs, making Rick cry out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the fingers and hands groped and squeezed at him, a wandering hand coming up and pulling Rick's shirt down his arms until his shoulders were exposed. He could feel the definitely Alpha's lips kiss along his shoulder blade, moaning and leaning into the touch._

_The touching stopped for a moment as strong hands found his hips, spinning him around to face the mysterious man. Steely blue eyes widened in shock as he came face-to-face with Imhotep._

_"Imhotep?" Rick asked breathlessly, pushing the man with hands on his chest._

_A fruitless effort really, due to their differences in size and strength. Imhotep merely chuckled in amusement, leaning in and whispering in Rick's ear once more as large paws for hands pulled the Omega closer by his ass, settling and groping the soft cheeks in his palms through Rick's pants._

_Rick turned his head as Imhotep leaned down to kiss his lips, making the Priest chuckle, opting to kiss his temple instead and then kissing downward from his temple to his cheek and then his neck, " <Such a stubborn Omega you are, O'Connell.>" He purred in his ear, Rick somehow understanding that. _

_“Well,” Rick replied, “I’m not too crazy about letting a dangerous snake get too close.”_

_Imhotep chuckled at that, rubbing his ass and giving an experimental squeeze, “ <Soon, you won’t be able to survive without me being close to you.>” _

_Rick pushed at the man’s face with an open palm, pushing against the man’s chest. Imhotep grabbed the hand going for his face, holding it within his own and kissing the palm and then moving downward, nipping at the sensitive glands located there. Rick made a face, trembling under the gentle touches and kisses. Imhotep held him close in an embrace that looked like they were about to waltz and Imhotep was going to lead._

_Except his one hand was around Rick’s wrist instead of intertwined with his own and the other was cupping his ass instead of resting on his waist._

_“What do you even want from me, anyway?” Rick asked, “Not that this is real, but I thought Anck-Su-Namun was your leading lady?”_

_Imhotep began to sway with Rick in his embrace, moving in a waltz as they slipped through the curtain that concealed the high-vaulted ceilings, gold lined, luxurious bedroom worthy of Pharaoh Seti. Though the bed looked like it was made more for the Scorpion King. Imhotep spun him around, making the dizzy Omega fall and bounce on to the giant bed. Rick hopped off of it before Imhotep could join him._

_“Hey!” Rick protested, standing on the opposite side and moving around to avoid Imhotep catching him, “I only dance the bedroom Tango with two people and you’re neither of them. Now, talk, Mummy Boy.”_

_Imhotep lounged across the bed, watching the Omega intently as Rick kept his distance, “ <My beautiful Anck-Su-Namun was my world. My light. My future. My Queen. It was supposed to be our destiny to rule the world, side-by-side and hand-in-hand.” He wore a look that was a mix of sadness and disappointment, “But...I suppose she had feared our destiny. Like it had decided that we could not be together in the last life, Fate swayed Anck’s mind and decided that we could not be together in this life either.>” _

_“Well...that sucks.” Rick said honestly, “But Fate decided that I was supposed to be with Evy and Jonathan. Not with you.”_

_“ <Then why did it allow you to save me?>” Imhotep asked with a smirk, leaning forward on his elbows and looking into Rick’s eyes, trapping the Omega in his gaze once more, “<If Fate was so against us, why did it lead me to you? Maybe...you are not meant to be with Nefertiri after all…>” _

_Rick furrowed his brows, about to protest and move away as Imhotep pulled Rick forward and on to the bed by the front of his pants. The Omega couldn’t look away nor did he have it in him to move back as the Priest closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. He moaned into the kiss, hating how good this made him feel. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. He loved Evy and Jonathan, not Imhotep. He was supposed to be with them and his pup, not the man who tried to destroy the world._

_“ <Give in, O’Connell.>” Imhotep purred against his lips once they parted for air, kisses moving down Rick’s neck once more, teeth dangerously close to his Mating Gland, “<I can feel your arousal and your conflict. Do not fight it.>” _

_Rick resisted as best he could as he was pulled into Imhotep’s lap, pushing against the man’s shoulders. He kept his head back and away from his face, not wanting his kisses or touch. This only made the Alpha chuckle, clearly enjoying the Omega’s fight. Perhaps it was that part of the Mummy that, despite having moved his conquest on to Rick, still relished in the man’s anger and discomfort. Rick supposed it was better that the bastard torment him than Evy._

_It didn’t stop the Omega from punching him in the face regardless._

* * *

Rick went to swing his fist in his sleep, making Evy yelp as she caught the fist before it could connect with her cheek. Wild blue eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times as he gasped, sweat drenched and confused. He looked around in confusion before looking up at his beautiful mate. 

“Evy? What?” Rick breathed heavily, looking around and seeing that he was not in an Egyptian Temple, but back in their room at the Inn, “What the…?” 

“You must have been having a nightmare.” Evy said, Rick lowering his arm and hugging her close, the Beta nuzzling his neck, “You were crying and making all of these noises, and then you almost punched me.” 

Rick pulled away, looking at her in horror, but she shook her head, reassuring him that she had caught the fist before it could connect. She gave a small smile, knowing that he would never hurt her. He didn’t have it in him, he was too good a person with an equally pure heart. She held his face between her hands, kissing him lightly on his lips, caressing his cheek with a thumb. He returned the gesture before leaning forward and laying his head on her chest as she held him, running her fingers through his messy hair. 

“It was just a dream.” Evy said softly, “You’re alright. You’re here with us.”

Rick nuzzled into her, letting his eyes slide shut as he basked in her loving and comforting scent. She asked him if he wanted to talk about it, to see if there was a way to possibly get his mind off of it. Rick went to speak, but like earlier after his bath, his throat was tight and his mind blank, something preventing him from talking about the dream. It was like a hand squeezing his throat and an injury to his head every time he tried to talk about either. 

With a sigh of defeat, he shook his head, “I’m okay. It was just a really intense dream.” He lied. 

She gave a concerned look, but then nodded with a small smile, kissing his forehead sweetly. Rick hated lying to her, but he couldn’t tell her what his dream was about nor could he tell her about whatever had happened in the bathroom earlier for some reason. He was not allowed and he had a pretty good idea why that was. 

He decided he was going to confront Imhotep about it. 

Once he had gotten up and gotten dressed, lunch had been delivered to their room, along with their rambunctious pup and Jonathan. Evy held Alex close on the couch as he babbled on about his adventures and what he had gone through while with Imhotep, who was standing outside on the balcony, overlooking the village. Jonathan and Rick kept wary eyes on the Mummy, Rick especially. He told Jonathan to stay with Evy and Alex, telling the man that he needed to talk to Imhotep and set some “ground rules” before they departed from here that night. 

He approached the priest, closing the doors to the balcony behind him. He didn’t need to be face-to-face with the Alpha to know that he was smiling, probably knowing what their conversation was going to be about. 

“We need to talk.” Rick said, but then recalled one key detail, “And...I need a way for me to understand you.” 

Imhotep turned to him, indeed wearing a smile, “<You already can.>” He replied. 

Rick’s eyes widened in shock, understanding every word the man said, “How…” He shook his head, “Whatever, nevermind. What did you do to me?” 

Imhotep raised a brow, playing dumb, “<I did nothing...well, except make communication between us easier.>” 

Rick gave him a look, “You know what I’m talking about. The thing in the bathroom and then the wet dream...why can’t I tell Evy about either of them without feeling…” 

“<Feeling the vice grip of a hand clutching your throat?>” Imhotep finished for the Omega, “<You could have been cursed while in Ahm Shere. There were a lot of accursed things in the jungle alone. Perhaps you angered something?>” 

“You knew what I was going to say before I even finished!” Rick said accusingly, “You have to have done something to me!” 

Imhotep merely chuckled, “<You forget the extent of my powers, one of which allows me to read the minds of those more vulnerable to magic. I merely read your thoughts.>” 

Rick was about to protest but then realized that that could have very well have been what Imhotep did. But, the more cautious part of his mind doubted that Mind Reading and allowing Rick to understand Egyptian were the only things he did to him. It didn’t explain the very vivid dreams, or perhaps visions, especially the dream that had been centered around Imhotep wanting Rick to submit to him. 

He voiced this aloud and Imhotep merely shrugged, “<Perhaps you have some issues you need to address, O’Connell. Or perhaps, it’s paranoia.>” 

Rick gave him another look of disbelief, but he honestly was at a loss for words. What the hell could he say? He could keep questioning the man and possibly pushing Imhotep to the point of violence and endanger his family further...or he could let it alone, lay some ground rules and keep a close eye on the bastard in the meantime. And maybe he was being a bit paranoid, but to be completely honest…

“Can you blame me?” Rick asked bitterly, “You don’t exactly have the best track-record when it comes to trust and, y’know, not doing some nefariously sneaky shit.” 

Imhotep laughed at that, “<Then why did you not let the souls of the Underworld consume mine?>” 

Rick set his jaw, “...I don’t know...because I’m not a monster like you. Because I have a heart?”

Imhotep merely watched him, not replying to that. He did however bow to the Omega, saying that, now that they were on the topic, he owed Rick his life. For that, he was in his debt, a servant to the Omega. Rick raised a brow, filled with even more doubt than before, pointing out that the last person whom Imhotep had been a servant to had been stabbed to death. And even more people who served Imhotep ended up dead. 

“<I promise you.>” Imhotep began, “<No harm will come to you or your family.>”

Rick gave him a skeptical look, still very unsure of the man. He told Imhotep that he better get rid of any plots or nefariously evil ideas that involved him, his family or the rest of the world. Or else he would go right back to the Underworld, and Rick would put him there himself.

* * *

The sun was beginning to lower in the sky when they decided to pack and make their departure from the inn. Imhotep kept his word, helping them pack and assisting and guarding the family. Rick insisted that they didn’t need his help, Evy claimed the same, but Jonathan wasn’t one to reject a helping hand, especially if he didn’t need to do all the work. Rick carried his gunny sack, not trusting Imhotep to carry his weapons. 

Rick was still highly doubtful of the man’s sudden change of heart as well as his promise of servitude in exchange for Rick’s kindness and mercy. He was still questioning the man’s intentions, keeping his guard up for his family’s sake. They boarded Izzy’s dirigible, Imhotep giving it an odd look, still unsure of the flying machine but boarded anyway. Rick packed the bags in the deck below, having a bit of difficulty with doing so as he and Jonathan tried to fit the bags in the small storage area like a puzzle...if said puzzle had difficult and uncooperative pieces. 

“For cripes sake!” Jonathan grunted as he shoved back a bag in while Rick tied the rest in place, “Just stay in there, you buggers!” 

Rick grunted as a bag slipped through one of the knots, about to get decked in the face with a pack had he not ducked out of the way, “God, damn it.” He muttered, watching it as it skittered across the wooden floor, “Hold these a moment?” 

Jonathan sighed, spreading himself out more to hold the remaining bags in place. Rick went over and bent down to grab the unruly piece of luggage when it was taken from his grasp, Imhotep standing before him with the pack in hand. Rick thanked him, about to take the pack until the Egyptian moved past him. With a wave of his hand, the knots of the luggage area came undone, the bags floating a moment before rearranging themselves. Rick and Jonathan watched in shock as the bags rearranged themselves until they were in a neater and more stabilized pile. The knots redid themselves as well, holding the luggage in place.

Rick and Jonathan were in a state of shock, Jonathan a bit more in awe than Rick, “Well, why the bloody hell didn’t you do that earlier?!” Jonathan asked, hands on his hips. 

Rick gave Jonathan a look before nudging the Alpha before looking to Imhotep, “Thanks for the assistance. Got anymore party tricks up your sleeves...er, robes?” 

“Like how to teleport us out of here without riding around in this dump?” Jonathan asked, earning another nudge from Rick, “Wha?” 

“You don’t remember his last form of transportation?” Rick asked quietly, “Cause I don’t think a sandstorm or another Nile ride would be very fun.”

Jonathan thought back to the Nile and then the sandstorm that they had encountered near Hamunaptra all those years ago. He chuckled and politely pulled back on his request for an alternate ride. He informed Rick that he was going to go back to the upper deck, leaving Rick and Imhotep alone once more. 

“<Why can’t you mortals ever keep your feet on the ground?>” Imhotep asked, “<Why create such odd flying contraptions when you can find alternate means of transportation? Like boats? Even your noisy trains are more preferable.>”

Rick merely flashed him a look and followed Jonathan back up top, Imhotep following close behind.

After the short dirigible ride back to the airfield, Izzy had been paid with money and a couple of diamonds from Jonathan’s pyramid that he had taken off the tip of the pyramid in Ahm Shere. They booked a flight back home, having picked up proper attire for Imhotep at Jonathan’s suggestion beforehand, much to the Priest’s annoyance.

It wasn’t too irritating of an experience, though, Imhotep was thoroughly satisfied with the fact that Rick had to accompany him into the dressing area and help him pick out the clothes. Rick had been flushed red the whole time, having been exposed to Imhotep’s bare form when it came to try on “proper underwear” and other “modern day” clothes. Rick averted his gaze the whole time, but Imhotep could sense his interest, the spell compelling the Omega to want to look at him. He smiled as he could sense Rick trying to fight his urges. 

It would only be a matter of time before O’Connell gave into his urges.


End file.
